


Erik喜欢列清单

by Xmuseum



Series: Charles and Erik: Man on the Train 火车情缘 [2]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Ass Play, Babies, Blow Jobs, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Erik is Insane, M/M, Poor Charles
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 05:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10379697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xmuseum/pseuds/Xmuseum
Summary: 就像题目说的那样，Erik总在列清单而Charles忍受他这点。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Erik Makes a List](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7830271) by [Sophia_Bee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia_Bee/pseuds/Sophia_Bee). 



> 这个系列共10部，大设定是Erik医生／Charles护士，这篇是其中的第9部，婚后日常嘴炮，对话为主。不了解前文也问题不大，基本不影响阅读，其他几部已要授权会不定期翻。
> 
> 前文背景：Erik和Charles结婚了，同居中。Raven和Hank也结婚了，Raven待产中。

01 购物清单

“去买东西？”

Erik在楼梯上停下脚步，转而看向坐在沙发上的Charles。Erik穿了条磨旧的牛仔裤，身上的V领T恤也有点卷边了，手里拿着几个环保袋。这是个周日早上，难得能让他们独处的晨间时光，而Erik看上去打算出门买东西。Charles笑笑，他一直在等这个时刻。

“很快我们就会需要大量的食物，”Erik不为所动，“我是说，一旦孩子生下来我们就没什么空出门了。”

“呃…”

Erik咧嘴一笑。

“你确定你知道那个孩子不是我们的，对吗？”

Raven目前随时可能生产，她总跟charles在skype上抱怨，这个小变种人最好快点出来不然她都快疯了。至少她还有hank给她脚趾涂指甲油。Sharon不再参加狗狗俱乐部的活动，现在整日在家里走来走去，这让Raven感到窒息。

“我当然知道，Charles，别傻了” Erik笑到，就像Charles本不该这么担心。Charles了解Erik，他确实有必要担心，而且非常担心。

“Erik，我发现了你的购物清单” Charles冷声道，等着对方说点什么。Erik眨眨眼，看着Charles拿起手机，点开相册。Charles看完清单把它拍了下来，然后又小心翼翼地放了回去，当然Erik从没想过他的购物清单会被“拦截”。

“嗯，” Erik应到，听起来有点不耐烦，好像再不赶快去商店，货架上的生菜就会烂掉一样。Charles花了点时间找照片，拍的是他之前发现的那张从厨房便条簿上撕下来又被小心折好的纸。

“牛奶，” Charles读到。

“是的，我们的快喝完了。”

“面包。”

“我知道你喜欢烤面包片。”

“黄油。”

“面包片当然要有黄油来配。”

Charles的目光从手机转向他的丈夫，被瞪着的人仍装作一脸无辜。

“苹果。”

“一日一苹果…你们美国人怎么说来着？当然，我不知道你是否真的希望我这个医生远离你。”

Charles无视Erik的油嘴滑舌，继续读清单上列的东西。

“麦片。”

“麦片粥，我的最爱。”

Charles看到下一行，停顿了一秒，然后念了出来。

“操Charles。“

Erik不发一言，就那么任Charles盯着看。

“认真的吗？Erik？ ‘操Charels’ 在你的购物清单里？还写在麦片…”

“麦片粥。”

“…和咖啡之间？”

“我老了。”

“你刚38。”

“我的记忆不像过去那么好了，我也许会忘记。”

Charels翻个白眼，就好像Erik会忘了操他一样。他那天早上还这么做过，Charles的记忆可好得很。

“我永远不想忘记。”

“你要把它带去的是公共场合 Erik，公共场合。你可能不小心把它掉出来，落在柜台上，然后全世界的人都能看见了！”

Erik不发一言，毫无悔意地看着Charles，而Charles也回瞪着他失控的丈夫。

“你还需要买些别的什么吗？”Erik耸肩说道，好像刚才的整个对话都没发生过，“我要去商店。”

Charles张嘴想说些什么，还是没说出口，他打算让步了。

“咖啡伴侣，家里的喝完了。”

Erik笑了，嘴角微微抽动，补充道“再给我口一个？”，然后快步走下楼梯，躲过了Charles扔来的沙发枕。

 

02 口交清单

“我犯了个大错误。”

Erik正专注于用叉子卷扁意面吃，并没注意到Charles在说什么。“La Spiga*真是太棒了…等等，错误？什么错误，Charles？”

“我们的誓词，我有几句忘了写上去。”

Erik放下手里的叉子看向Charles，眉头紧蹙，Charles差点就想过去帮他把眉头抚平。不，这次不能轻易放过Erik。

“我当时没觉得这会成为个问题，我是说，当时我们还不够了解彼此。但现在，这的确是个大错误。”

“Charles！”Erik压着嗓子喊道。

“然后我在我们的橱柜里发现了这张清单，我想这并非偶然。”

Charles从他那紧巴巴的牛仔裤口袋里掏出一张纸，在Erik洗澡的时候他发现的。有那么一瞬间Erik睁大了眼睛，但很快又在Charles拿着那张纸在他眼前晃的时候恢复了一脸天真。

“别以为我不知道这是什么。“

“你应该会喜欢这个清单，”Erik诡秘一笑，“我喜欢这个清单，这个清单棒呆了。”

“我应该把它放进誓词里的，Erik，这样才能把它界定清楚，”Charles继续说，无视他丈夫的反应还有自己两颊悄然漫上的红晕。他把清单摊在桌上，“不准留胡子，Erik，我是认真的，胡子，想都别想。”

Erik拿起清单瞥了一眼，装作在读的样子，Charles知道这肯定是他的杰作——显然这是Erik的字体，用的纸也是他们放在厨房的便签纸。

“口交的益处，”Erik读到。

“我知道这跟口交一点关系都没有，你只是想说你的胡子。”

“一、减轻男性抑郁”

“不要那么大声读出来，Erik Lehnsherr先生，况且你根本不抑郁。”

Erik看向桌子那头的Charles，眉毛竖起，“那是因为我最近确实口了不少，不是吗？举个例子。”Charles立刻闭嘴了。

“嗯…………”Erik哼着继续看向清单，“哦，没错，这条，让我的丈夫叫的像个下流的婊子。”

“Erik！”

“我说错了吗？”

Charles脸上的羞色更甚，不，Erik没有说错，当Erik含着他老二的时候他总是忍不住狂飙脏字。

“那你喜欢那样吗？”Charles问道，感觉本有的怒气减轻了些。

“当然，Charles。那些下流的话从你的小嘴里吐出来，嗯…啊…那就像……”

Charles觉得自己的勃起又有些抬头，他得冷静下来，无论Erik那番对他污秽小嘴的赞美让他有多受用。“还是不行，Erik，你知道代价是什么，代价就是，永远别想让我给你口。”

“嗯……”Erik哼了两声，无视Charles的最后通牒，他又继续看着那张清单。

“哦没错，还有这个。”

“哪个？”

“第五条。”

Charles望着桌子对面的Erik，第五条？Erik就知道他不可能把清单全记下来了，现在他要继续第五条了。

“嗯——”Erik拖着长音，好像正在品尝最美味的甜点。“是的，我想你把那条给忘了，Charles，毕竟，我非常擅长那个。”

Charles有些疑惑，在他看来，Erik吸他的时候就没有不擅长的——都是那么完美，无论是用他那又湿又热的嘴巴吮吸，还是他舔着自己的龟头，一切都让Charles疯狂。老天，也许在晚餐的时候谈论这个清单不是个明智的决定，他们可能很快就得跑去卫生间解决一下，然后被他们最喜欢的这家餐厅拉进黑名单。

“我是说，我能把你吸得很深，还可能会给你深喉。”

哦老天现在Charles完全硬了，操。

“操我要杀了你，你这混蛋。”Charles怒吼。

“也许我们该结账了，”Erik回答道，“也许一张清单还不够，我得让你见识下你到底忘了什么。”

“不准留胡子，”Charles 说道，挥手唤服务生过来。Erik皱着眉，不，撅着嘴。

“但Logan就留了…”

Charles撇了Erik一眼，“我不想知道一个野人脸上什么样。”

“…而且Scott从没抱怨过，我是说，他这些天看起来还相当满意。”

“不。”Charles坚持。

“他们穿的V领衫也很好看。”

“不。”

账单拿来了，Charles掏出钱夹的时候看到Erik在对面露齿笑，显然目前的比分是胡子1:Charles0，胡子领先。

“准备好回家了吗？”Erik问道，他的声音有些哑。Charles可以想像他们到家会发生什么，如果再不快点那很可能就要在汽车前座发生了。“当然，”Charles如是说。

＊La Spiga：两人初次约会的餐厅，也是两人最爱的餐厅。

 

03 屁股清单

“你喜欢我的屁股。”

Charles坐在餐桌旁，面前是一堆账单。Erik拿着满满一筐衣服从楼梯上来，闻声停下，把洗衣筐顺势放在了地板上。

“是啊，我喜欢，”Erik说道，他微微皱眉，“我以为这很显而易见。”

“当然，”Charles回道，“我是说，你有本屁股书，屁股雕像，还有屁股屏保。”

“我换过了！”Erik快速回答。

“哦，是啊，但它还是存在过好一阵子。”

“Scott喜欢那张。”

“不，他才不喜欢呢，是你喜欢让他看见。”

Erik笑了，“好吧，我承认，有时我会想念那时候。说到Scott，Logan和我打算这周末去船展。”

“船展？你什么时候喜欢上船艇的？”

“从Logan和我成为挚友那时起，”Erik笑着解释道，他当然知道Charles被Logan跟Scott约会的事儿惹怒过，Charles倒不是因为嫉妒，而是他从Scott对他的迷恋中得到的满足感现在被Logan夺走了。

“他想要买个渔船…”Erik说道，Charles无视这句话又回到了一开始的话题，他的屁股。

“总之…”Charles说道，“…我的屁股。”

“嗯。”

“我又发现了另一张清单，Erik。”

Erik笑笑，一脸天真，“我喜欢列清单，所以？”

“显然，你还喜欢把他们丢在我容易发现的地方。我想先回顾一下你写的这些关于我屁股的内容，第一条，柔软又强壮？什么意思？”

“噢，我是说它又软又灵活，Charles，我喜欢揉捏你的屁股，那触感就像生面团，嗯………”

Charles皱眉，现在他的屁股又成生面团儿了？

“但它又很强壮…”Erik声音越来越小，脸上也有些泛红。Charles惊讶于他丈夫脸上浮现的那抹异色，“强壮？”

“是的，嗯…你知道，当你…嗯…操我的时候”……“嗯哼，”Charles低喘。这不常发生，但有时，当Charles在上面的时候，他能感觉到Erik下面又热又紧地咬着他的老二，那太他妈爽了。Charles能感觉到有股欲望从他的腹股沟腾起，又被他强压了下去…嗯他很快就能看个清楚了。

“有时我转过身用手捏它，哦…Charles……它太壮了。”

“我还以为你只是想让我找到某个角度。”

“嗯…”Erik说道，“不全是，我只是喜欢你插我的时候肌肉紧张的样子。”

Charles已经硬了，他不会就这么让Erik混过去的。

“你还喜欢什么？”

“你继续读清单吧，”Erik说，声音里似有不快，“我还有衣服要叠。”

Charles怀疑他其实是需要跑到浴室给自己手一发，但这跟Charles计划好的不一样。

“…我读到你还喜欢品尝我。”

“Charles！”Erik压抑地吼道，“我以为你是在支付账单而我在洗衣服，‘家庭日’，就像你称呼它的那样。”

“我是啊，”Charles反驳，尽量让声音显得平静，“我只是好奇。”

“你知道我喜欢那个，”Erik低吼“天啊，你是我操过的最敏感的人，当我的舌头舔上你的后穴，你迫不及待回应我的那副样子…”

操。

“你还喜欢什么？“Charles继续问，他享受于只靠语言就能掌控这一切，Erik在房间对面站着，一动不动，胸口起伏。

“哦我天，Charles，它是那么丰满柔软又灵活，而且全部属于我，完完全全只属于我一个人。火车上你在我面前摇屁股的时候*，除此以外我别无他想。行了吗？我必须去叠衣服了而你让这变得很困难！”

Charles从椅子上站起来，Erik盯着他沿着桌子走来，当他看到Charles穿着什么的时候不禁张大了嘴。

……找到尺码合适的确实花了Charles不少时间，此外还有些需要定制，但看Erik脸上的表情一切都值得。

Charles穿着他周末常穿的那件T恤，而下半身只穿了一条皮套裤*，除此以外什么都没有。

“我的天哪，”Erik咕哝道，目光上下扫过Charles。Charles转过身，微微弓着背，用手扒着他的臀瓣像是展览般任人参观。

“这只属于你，亲爱的。”Erik一声低吼…洗好的衣服怕是都叠不成了。

*两人在火车上初遇  
*皮套裤（leather chaps），可以google下看看，原谅我不会贴图（还是不能…… 

 

04 最重要的清单

“还要多久？”

Charles在看杂志，当他抬眼的时候看到他的丈夫还在面前走来走去。

“求你了，Erik，这总需要点时间。你就不能给自己找点儿事做吗，像是恐吓一下医生，或者做做这杂志上可笑的性爱小测试。”

Erik转而瞪向他。

他们已经在等候室呆了三个多小时了，只从自动贩售机上买了点咖啡和奇多充饥。Charles本想等到早上，Hank打电话告诉他们Raven羊水破了的时候再过来，但Erik坚持要带着那个早在两周前就打包准备好、放在门口的小行李包，马上直奔医院。有时Charles在想，到底是谁的孩子要生了，是Raven和Hank的，还是Erik的。

“还要多长时间？”

“时间，Erik，这是一个鲜活的生命降临世间，并不是开个口把孩子直接拽出来那么简单。”

Erik想象那个画面被逗笑了，Charles翻了个白眼。

“他们准备好婴儿车了吧？”

“放心，Sharon都准备好了，话说Sharon，她还在西彻斯特…睡觉?！”

Erik在Charles身边坐下，叹了口气，用手拢了拢Charles的头发。

“你说得对，我知道你说的没错。”

Charles把头靠在丈夫宽厚的肩膀上，大口呼吸着Erik的气息，他爱那个混合着辛辣和洗衣房洗涤剂的味道。Erik猛地站起来，Charles的头跟着一滑。

“要是情况不好怎么办？”

“Erik！”Charles有些生气，“她的情况很好，这儿的医生们知道该怎么做，她还有Hank，一切都会顺利的。”

Erik转头看向Charles，脸上担忧的神色未减。

“我爱她，你知道的…”Erik小声说道，Charles的心停跳了一拍，当然，Erik爱她。“万一有什么意外……”

“女人总是要生孩子的，你太过担心了。”Charles轻声抚慰，“绝大多数时候都很顺利，如果不顺利也有人帮助她们渡过难关。”他的手轻抚Erik的手臂，Erik放松下来一点。有一阵子他们陷入沉默，最后Charles决定继续做他那本杂志上可笑的性爱小测试。

Erik再次站起来，“你有纸吗？”

“没有，但可能护士站会有。”

“哦对，她们应该有。”

Erik走出等候室，穿过走廊，五分钟后他拿着一沓纸和一支笔回来了，他坐在Charles对面的椅子上然后开始写些什么。过了几分钟，Charles放下杂志看向他的丈夫，“你在做什么？”

Erik抬眼说道，“列清单，”然后又低头在纸上写写划划。Charles眉毛一挑，Erik的清单总是让他感到紧张，他还记得Erik做的蜜月清单，列着几乎所有Erik想操他的方式；还有那个伪装成“口交清单”，实则是“我为什么该留胡子”的清单；“屁股清单”倒是不赖，Charles买的皮套裤之后也派上了不少用场……但是现在列清单？Charles实在不想在无菌室里来一发，尤其这会儿他妹妹还在一边生产呢。

“为什么？”Charles问道，有点担心这个清单的走向……

Erik再次抬起头，“我喜欢列清单，那能让我冷静。”

“好吧，”Charles无话可说，他想无论清单是有关什么的，那都比一个焦躁不安来回踱步的德国人强。

他们又坐着沉默了一会儿，Charles装作在看杂志而Erik继续写清单。终于，Erik站了起来，走到Charles面前。

“咳，”Erik清了清嗓子，拿出那张纸，Charles把杂志放到一边的桌子上，从Erik手上把纸接过来。这确实是一张清单，但没有标题，Charles仔细读着。

1.善良又体贴

2.价值观完好

3.喜欢篮球，总有人得带孩子去看比赛

4.忍受得了我

Charles看到这笑了，是啊，他的丈夫即使有时很疯狂却能每天把一切都安排的井井有条，这样的疯狂自己忍受一点（或者很多点）也没什么大不了。想着，Charles继续读起清单。

5.允许孩子犯错，当然也允许我犯错

6.需要的时候总在那里陪伴

7.无限的爱，没人能比Charles爱得更多

Charles感觉有泪水从眼眶涌出，他放下清单抬头看着Erik，“这实在太贴心了，Erik，你是要把它拿给Raven看吗？她绝对超爱这个。”

Erik眉间微蹙，似乎没懂Charles为什么这么问。“给Raven看？”他问道，听上去有点困惑，“我为什么要拿给她？”

“嗯…这是为她的孩子准备的，不是吗？为孩子写了这些？关于我们如何做个好叔叔？”

Erik有点无措，他低头看着Charles，两个人都不作声，Charles等着Erik开口告诉他这个清单到底是关于什么的。

“不，Charles，”Erik终于开口，“我不是为她准备的。”

“那是给谁？”Charles问道。

“给你。我是为你写的。因为…Charles，我也想要…Raven和Hank即将迎来的…但属于你和我的…”

Charles感觉喉咙发紧，心跳加速。Erik说的是自己想的那个意思吗？

“我知道这会很难，会是个巨大的改变，我很享受我们现在的关系，但我想要更多…我想…”

Erik停顿了一下，单膝跪地，握住Charles的手。“Charles，你会是个很棒的父亲。我希望我们有个自己的孩子。”

Charles点点头，感到有泪从脸庞划过，接着毫不犹豫地扑进Erik的怀抱。

“我愿意，”Charles在Erik的唇压上来之前低语道。他的答案是他愿意。

 

05 最后一张清单

1 Lorna

“有时候我真好奇你怎么分配时间，Erik。”

“我很擅长多线程工作…”

“你真的是…噢…嗯啊啊啊，等等，别停下，Erik 我操你妈！”

2 Pietro

“Pieteo？确定吗？为什么不是Peter？你就不能想个不那么欧式的名字吗？”

“如果你再跟我争论孩子名字的事，我就停下。”

“噢…嗯啊啊…哦，Erik 那太………好了，听你的就叫Pietro好了。”

3 Wanda

“Wanda？你认真的？别以为我喜欢你用力吸我的囊袋，我就会接受我讨厌的名字…嗯啊啊啊…哦天啊那太棒了！”

“…那我能留胡子吗？”

“你休想！”

4 David

“你为什么非得现在想孩子的名字呢？说真的， Erik，就不能先操我吗？”

“不能。”

“我真该为能忍受得了你而拿个奖！”

5 Kurt

“我们的孩子不能跟Raven的叫同一个名字…啊…嗯…噢嗯那样也不行！”

6 Sharon

“操，不行。”

“但我爱你妈妈。”

“说真的，我们操在一起的时候非得提到我妈的名字吗？”

7 Anya

“还不坏…哦…嗯嗯…啊…老天啊 Erik 别停下…嗯…啊嗯嗯哦啊……你太棒了！”

8 Moira

“你就不能专心给我做润滑然后用力操我吗？等我们有了孩子就不能经常这么做了。”

“或者…孩子们。”

“孩子…们？？！”

“现在我准备好要操你了。”

“噢啊…嗯…嗯嗯噢…哦 Erik你这个坏蛋！”

 

FIN.


End file.
